A radio frequency (RF) signal can be modulated using various modulation schemes, such as phase-shift keying (PSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM). PSK modulation can include binary PSK (BPSK, phase reversal keying (PRK), or 2PSK), quadrature PSK (QPSK, quaternary PSK, quadriphase PSK, or 4-PSK) and 8PSK (8-PSK), and QAM can include 16QAM, 32QAM, 64QAM, 128QAM, 256QAM, 512QAM, and 1024QAM or higher order.